dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Future Videl (Legend of Mr. Satan)
Future Videl is the dauther of Future Mark in the story Legend of Mr. Satan She first appeared after Future Trunks went back to his own timeline after the defeat of Perfect Cell by Gohan in the past timeline. Before heading home Trunks gets a hoipoi Capsule from the past Videl with instructions to give it to her counterpart. To find future Videl, Trunks and Future Bulma look up the stats of the Mr. Satan of their timeline. Finding an adress, Trunks heads to Orange Star City and finds Videl. Introducing himself to be from Capsule corp and telling her that during an excavation of a former dojo where her father trained, a capsule with her name had been found, he hands over the said capsule. The capsule ends up being full with memorabillia from Mr. Satan's championship, which includes his championship belt, several gold medals, banners and photographs. But among those photographs are a couple of events that never happened in their timeline. Showing the moment when Mr. Satan and Goku met and also showing Videl together with Gohan who never met in that timeline but more so showing them in a flirty pose, revealing their budding romance. Trunks then tells her about Goku being the previous champion and that he and her father probably met during the championship where Mr. Satan won. But Trunks makes a mistake when telling her that the picture of Videl and Gohan was taken the same day, at which Videl clarifies that that simply couldn't be the case, since she only was eight years old and not the teenager shown in the picture. Cornered and with Videl demanding him to, Trunks decides to tell the truth. And so the life of a very different Videl is revealed to Future Videl, a life dictated by the fact that in that timeline, Mr. Satan was member of the Z-fighters. Resulting in that version of Videl having chi-control at a far more advanced state, had her latent power unlocked by the Grand Elder Namekian and that it led to a very powerful warrior princess indeed. When Trunks concludes by telling her that he doesn't understand why Videl had included those pictures to showcase a version of herself which never happened. But Future Videl stops him, telling hims that she DOES know why her counterpart did that. She then reveals that Mr. Satan told her on the day he died that she should be an inspiration to others. If the Videl Trunks had met in the other timeline is anything like her, she would have gotten the same speech too. So by revealing that version of herself, she is basically urging her to go forward, to make a difference. Trunks then asks on how Mr. Satan died and Videl tells him that he lost his life when diving in between Future 18 and a kid she was about to shoot. "So he died a hero." Trunks mumbles before telling Videl that it is time to remind the world who Mr. Satan and Son Goku were. Trunks, then takes Videl to Capsule Corp where the plan is made to travel to Namek for a new Kami-sama and that a dojo will be set up in Mr. Satan's name to train new Z-fighters using his heroic death as a selling point. While after arriving on namek the Grand Elder puts forward the now adult Dende and points them towards another surviving Saiyan. With Trunks, his uncle Tarble and Dende, the core of the new Z-fighters is formed, two mighty Saiyans and a Namekian are once agains protecting the world against evil and Videl is at the helm. Category:Female Characters Category:Videl Category:Alternate timeline Category:Supporting character Category:Future Characters